Roland (Strange Magic)
Roland is the main antagonist in the 2015 animated film Strange Magic. He is voiced by Sam Palladio. Role in the film At the beginning of the film, Roland at first appeared to be excited about his upcoming marriage with Marianne, the future queen of the Fairy Kingdom. However, he was seen kissing another fairy girl behind her back. Also, during the Spring Ball, it was revealed that the real reason for this was to rule the forest and more importantly, to be blessed with the King's army. In order to do that, he sends an elf named Sunny (who is the best friend and secret admirer of Marianne's sister Dawn) out on an errand to the dark forest so that the sugar plum fairy would make up a bottle of love potion. While Roland planned to use it onto Marianne at an air festival, The Bog King and his minions crash the party and then abducts Dawn. He grew furious after Sunny's "errand" resulted Marianne into beginning the rescue mission by herself. Later on, Roland is granted a small army by the King and travels into the dark forest. At the Bog King's throne room, he demanded that The Bog King would hand Marianne and Dawn over in exchange for giving him the love potion. After a brief fight, he signaled, "GO", and had a few soldiers tear the castle down. In the end, he blows the potion into Marianne's face and hoped to "earn" her love in an instant. However, due to her true feelings for the Bog King, the potion did not take effect. Marianne then punches him in the face, causing Roland to fall off a cliff and get hit with the love potion. During the credits, Roland was seen kissing a bug in a valley after apparently falling in love with it. Trivia *He bears a minor resemblance to Prince Charming from Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third. *Roland bears some similarities to Nobuyuki Sugou from Sword Art Online as both manipulated the fathers of the female leads, hid their sinister natures, had an arrange marriage with the female leads, and both tried to brainwash the female leads to love them back. Plus, Roland is similar to Sugou's Oberon Avatar as both are blond fairies dressed in green. *While the Bog King was thought to be the main antagonist at first, Roland takes on the role, because he had bigger plans than anyone else. *Roland is similar to Prince Hans **Both are considered handsome **Both wish to marry the protagonist, who is a princess, in order to become King (Marianne and Anna). **Both are later punched in the face by the protagonist and fall a great height, but are later shown to have survived. (Roland survived and due to being dosed in love potion, fell in love with a bug whilst Hans was shipped off back to his kingdom to receive punishment from his brothers). Gallery George-lucas-wants-pop-songs-to-sell-you-toys-in-the-trailer-for-strange-magic 1.jpg|Roland doing a Faux Scare imagesmrolandmarianne.jpeg|Roland with his then fiancée Marianne imagesmrolandsmile.jpeg imagesmrolandbugkiss.jpeg|Roland kissing a bug Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Usurper Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:In Love Category:Power Hungry Category:Love rivals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Dark Knights Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Egotist Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Sophisticated Category:Cowards Category:Xenophobes